


little explosions

by Fxngirlmadness



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hecate really can't deny Pippa, complete fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 12:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fxngirlmadness/pseuds/Fxngirlmadness
Summary: Contrary to the belief of those around her, Hecate Hardbroom was surprisingly well educated in the workings of the nonmagical world and its devices. She found it all fascinating and didn’t mind the presence of said nonmagical objects terribly. Well, except for bath bombs.---Pippa has a love for bath bombs that Hecate simply does not share, but she always manages to make exceptions.





	little explosions

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely random fluff, honestly. I'm newer to TWW fandom and wanted to write something small for these two. Here's to more, hopefully!

Contrary to the belief of those around her, Hecate Hardbroom was surprisingly well educated in the workings of the nonmagical world and its devices. She found it all fascinating and didn’t mind the presence of said nonmagical objects terribly. Well, except for bath bombs. 

It wasn’t that they were an inconvenience to her, the objects just made her wary. Knowing what actual bombs were made her very suspicious of anything with such in the name. Seeing as Pippa was head over broomstick for them though, she made exceptions. 

Term had ended days ago, and despite the absence of any pupils from the school, Hecate was still stressed as ever. In their wake, the students had left a mess of forgotten objects that she was tasked with returning to them. Small objects like books, articles of clothing, even the occasional game a first year had managed to sneak by her. While seemingly small, the items piled up massively, and it took days worth of effort to return all of them back to their owners. 

By the time she had sent off the last object, all Hecate wanted was a quiet night with her book after dinner with Pippa. Pippa had come to stay with her the day term ended and had been nothing short of a saint. She was well aware of what Hecate needed after days of scouring the school and provided relaxation in any small way she could. 

Transferring back to their rooms, Hecate immediately began to unpin her bun, letting out a sigh of relief as she did. Looking around, she noticed the main living space was empty of a certain bright pink witch. 

She allowed herself a small moment of panic before her ears picked up the sounds of running water coming from the bathroom, and the sudden tension in her shoulders dissipated. Peeking in, she found Pippa kneeling next to the large bathtub, feeling the water and adjusting the knobs as needed for the preferred temperature. 

Even in the most mundane things, Hecate found that Pippa was never anything less than stunning. Her hair was hanging limply around her shoulders, while a thin, light pink bathrobe covered her body. Hecate found her face warming as she attempted to ignore the thoughts of what the robe covered, and knocked gently on the doorframe. 

Jumping the slightest bit, Pippa turned to look towards the doorway, and instantly her face lit up with a warm smile as she looked at Hecate. 

“Hiccup,” she said, “how you manage to sneak up on me after all this time, I will never know.”

“It isn’t that difficult. You always did have dreadful hearing.”

Laughing brightly, Pippa stood from her crouched position and greeted the darker witch. Taking cold hands in her own, she placed a kiss on waiting lips. 

“I missed you terribly, Hecate.”

“We were apart for a mere few hours, Pippa. And we were in the same building.” Hecate said, raising an eyebrow. 

“But any time apart from you feels too long, my dearest.” Pippa gave Hecate a sweet smile, before stealing another kiss and moving towards the bath that was now nearly full. With a twitch of her fingers, the knobs turned, and the water stopped flowing. “I was just drawing a bath, would you care to join me? I’ll let you pick out the bath bomb this time.”

The darker witch found herself nearly unable to resist, as the soft smile overtook Pippa’s face, hope shining in her eyes. But at the thought of sitting in bath water that would be colored a shade of pink she thought just couldn’t be safe, she found the strength. 

“No thank you, Pipsqueak, I was just going to read a book and turn in. You know I’m not especially fond of your bath time explosions.” 

“They’re bath bombs, Hecate, they don’t actually explode! They merely turn the water a different color and release soothing scents. I think it will be good for you to soak in a nice bath with all the stress you’ve bad the past few days. Massages only go so far.” The pink witch said, putting her hands on her hips and raising an eyebrow in a way very similar to her own. “Besides, I got one I know that you’ll love, give it a chance.”

“I don’t know…”

“Please, Hiccup? Please? For me?” 

Hecate attempted to steel her resolve against Pippa’s pleading eyes but knew that she could not resist for long. The pink witch had a hold on her, and she knew it. 

“Alright, alright. You’ve lured me in. Show me this bath time explosion you think I’ll be so keen on.” 

With a radiant smile, Pippa grabbed a bag from the vanity and pulled out a midnight black bath bomb. Hecate raised an eyebrow, though she was intrigued, and tried to remain uninterested. But Pippa knew better and could see the curious twinkle in her eye. The dark witch sighed, realizing something she should have before. 

She could never deny Pippa Pentangle anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, though it's short. If you feel so inclined, I would love to receive comments!


End file.
